


Slutty Costumes + Onesie's = Insemination

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Balcony Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bruce is barely in this, Cheating, Costumes, Crack Fic, Disney, Disney References, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Impregnation, Infidelity, Insemination, Inspired by Disney, Marvel Universe, Marvel and DC Crossover, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, NSFW, NSFW GIF, No Plot/Plotless, Over railing sex, Party, Planned Pregnancy, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, boyfriends enemy, costume sex, cumming inside, dating Bruce Wayne, disney costumes, disney jokes, during party sex, halloween party, inappropriate disney jokes, other intentions, risk of getting caught, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n dreams of having children but her boyfriend Bruce Wayne doesn't feel the same, so she goes to the one person she knows will help get her pregnant, her boss, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You, Tony Stark and Y/n, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	Slutty Costumes + Onesie's = Insemination

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is for the gag, I just couldn't resist the Disney jokes, which I got from google. Bruce isn't in the fic that much really, more someone I chose at random.

“Y/n, so glad you could make it.” Tony’s voice jolted you from your thoughts, forcing you to turn away from the amazing view the balcony gave of the city. Just in time to catch his eyes leaving your skirt and meeting your own, the way [you were bent over the railing](https://cdn03.bdsmlr.com/uploads/photos/2019/01/211592/bdsmlr-211592-xrKruVnxbm.jpg), gave him way more than just a peak and he obviously was taking advantage.

“I wouldn’t miss your Halloween party for the world, and not just because you threatened a decrease in pay if we didn’t attend.” You teased, returning the favor and eyeing him up as well. He was wearing a [Tigger onesie and some shades,](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/712016346775564289/ajnm_P3F.jpg) which made you giggle at the absurdity of Tony Stark billionaire playboy philanthropist in something so ridiculous, but he still managed to pull it off quite well if you did say so yourself.

“Where’s your little dwarf?” He asked referring to your boyfriend while admiring your costume choice. It was a little risqué version of snow white but that is why you chose it, hoping to get the same look you were now, even if your boyfriend did have a problem with it.

“Haha, oh probably by the punch counting down the minutes to go home.” You shrugged staying where you were, up against the banister while he moved closer to you with every word.

“With you in this outfit, I can hardly blame him” He smirked, tongue licking his lips. Your eyes unable to resist following, wishing you could do the same, even if his words did cause you to scoff as that was not why Bruce had wanted to leave, unfortunately.

“Where’s your girlfriend tonight?” You asked ignoring the way his eyebrows rose at your scoff, not wanting to get into it further.

“Unable to attend sadly, she had an emergency work trip to go to.” He commented not looking the least bit put out even if his lips were curled downward.

“That explains the costume choice. She obviously wasn’t with you when you picked this look.” You tease, pulling at the top button in jest but also giving yourself the opportunity to feel his chest up.

“Excuse you, I happen to think I look delectable.” He said in mock offense, the grin on his lips letting you know he was just playing along.

“I’ll have to agree to disagree.” You said, eyes roaming him appreciatively in contrast to your words, for some reason he could pull it off, or maybe it was the slight bulge that happened to cause a tent in his costume that made you think he chose right. Or the fact your boyfriend was getting on your nerves and you wanted to let loose.

“Well not as delectable as you, obviously.” He returned the favor, giving you a slow once over, eyes lingering on the way the top hugged your breasts.

Biting your lip, you look coyly up into his eyes, “You like my costume, Mr. Stark?” Doing a little twirl to show it off and giving him another little tease of your panties, your skirt was awfully short, barely covering your ass, allowing him to see more than he should. That does tend to happen though when you buy your costume at a sex shop instead of a costume one.

“I’m surprised your dwarf let you out of the house in it.” He smirked down at you, inching closer and letting his hand rest casually on your waist. Purposely refusing to use your boyfriend's name, they did not get along in the slightest and were quite the competitors, one of the reasons you pretty much had to force Bruce to come along. He never approved of you working for Tony but knew he had no say in the matter as you refused to get special privilege by working at Wayne Enterprises.

“Well he might not have been given the chance to see it until we happened to arrive.” You shrugged innocently though your own smirk said otherwise.

“Haha I’m sure he was thrilled.” You only grinned in response.

“We aren’t actually speaking much right now. He only came because I made him.” You roll your eyes hands fidgeting with the collar of his onesie as his hand traced patterns on your skin above your skirt.

“What did he do?”

“Why do you think he was the one who did something?” You ask instead of replying, even though he was kind of right in his assumptions.

“Well I couldn’t imagine staying mad at you, especially not in this little number.” Intention clear as his hands grazed the backside of your skirt. The thought of him throwing you up against the wall kept entering your mind, just like you had hoped your boyfriend would do tonight. Especially since it was a good time of the month to do so, but therein lied the problem. He didn’t want kids and you really did.

Smiling at the compliment, you inched closer even if you were already pressed up as close as possible, your hand absentmindedly on his onesie button, finally tugging on it and watching it pop open.

“I don’t know if I should say, it's an intimate problem.” You say acting as if you hadn’t done anything.

“You know I don’t judge princess, plus if you need any help you know Tiggers love bouncin’.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. A smile makes its way to your lips but fades into a pout as you tell him most of the reason why Bruce and you had fought, leaving out the key factor.

“I wanted him to cum inside me, but he doesn’t want to. Says it's too risky.” You don’t stare at his eyes but inch your hand down, continuing with the other button, enjoying as more of his chest was exposed and the way his eyes darkened in response.

The proximity affecting you more than it should but allowing you to feel his physical reaction to your comment. Eyes training in on each other, you raised a brow but he only smirked wider, all too proud of it. Your hips rolling into his in response, biting your lip coquettishly, causing a surprised groan to come out of him.

“I’ve never been afraid to take a risk.” Tony responded to your words, voice oozing lust. Your legs clenching together at the sound, knowing he was in part driven by wanting to best Bruce only made this that much hotter for you. Popping the last two buttons open and reaching into the suit to palm him, you’re not at all surprised to find out he went commando under his onesie and you refrain from commenting, instead, continuing with your exploration until he was firm under your touch.

His hands didn’t remain idle soldiers on your waist either, they roamed but mainly palmed your ass, much like you were doing to him. A sudden hurry in both your movements as the risk of being caught was big and could happen at any moment, by anyone.

Turning around you hold onto the railing and shake your ass at him, knowing that from the angle he can see the way your damp red lace panties gipped onto the material. Wasting no time in pressing up close behind you and slapping your ass with his cock, he moves your panties to the side. Finally feeling his girth against you, has you ready to ram yourself onto him but instead of the expecting length, there are two fingers poking around your hole, soaking up your wetness and pressing inside briefly before tracing it back up to your button. The sensation causing you to lean against the railing, before relaxing into his touch moments later.

“Hurry.” You order around a moan. He doesn’t say anything in retaliation where he normally would have, too focused on dipping his fingers inside you once more, feeling your walls stretching around him with relative ease. Even if your boyfriend wouldn’t fuck you without a condom, the two of you did go at it pretty regularly.

Tony starts building up a rhythm with his fingers, moving in and out of you, hitting up against a spot that has you flinching with need. Once he zeroed in on that, he made sure to pinpoint the spot and focus just on nailing it every time his fingers made their way back inside of you, making sure to rub there while moving his thumb to your clit.

It all had you craving that deliciously snarky tongue to be in-between your thighs, replacing his fingers but you knew there wasn’t time, so for now his fingers were more than enough. His pace somehow increasing and with that your orgasm worked its way through you, hitting you with little warning and barely enough time to bite your hand to keep quiet as you quivered down on his fingers. Legs starting to tremble even more so when he removed his fingers from within you. Looking behind you, you catch as he brought his fingers to his lips, staring into your eyes as he made a show of sucking them clean.

“Just as I imagined, delicious.” He admitted looking disheartened that he wouldn’t get to try it from the source, but his erection soon got his attention and was once more twitching for you.

Reaching behind you, you grab his length and stroke him a couple of times before leading him right to your core, sliding in until he was more than halfway in. Being thicker than your boyfriend, there was some stretching around him involved but it was a pleasant enough experience that you were eagerly meeting his strokes, not wanting him to take it slow as you craved the slight burn it was giving you.

“How could anyone not want to cum deep inside you with a pussy this wet baby.” He groaned more to himself than you, following your movements with slight precaution, not wanting to cum too soon but knowing the way you were gripping him he might. Hands-on your waist, he starts using more force in his thrusts, and all too soon you felt on the cusp of another orgasm.

Your hand coming off the railing to feel in-between your thighs and get you there faster, knowing Bruce or anyone else from work could come looking for either of you or stumble upon you looking for a chance to enjoy the balcony for themselves. He caught your movements and grabbed a hold of your wrist, removing it and replacing it with his own. His fingers rubbing at your clit while he really began giving you his all as he pounded into you, causing you to throw your head back as the pleasure increased and had you hurdling towards the edge once more.

“I’m so close sir, please.” You beg, knowing that the whining and reference to him being your boss would have him closer to the end as well. You were proven right when moments later his pace stumbled, and his moves became shaky.

“There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your pussy.” He huffs out at you, but you can hear the cockiness in his tone, even when reciting cheesy jokes, it was there. Grinning to yourself, knowing he couldn’t see your face and even if he could his eyes were burning holes into your ass, staring at your dripping lips swallowing him whole. Clenching around him to break his concentration, earns you a slap to your ass from the hand on your waist while the other pinched at your clit.

That extra pressure does you in and your once again biting your hand to keep quiet as you come on his cock. Your legs shaking barely able to keep yourself up as you lean heavily against the railing while he continued to fuck you, both his hands on your waist trying to find his finish.

“Cum inside me Mr. Stark, please, I want your cum to fill me up.” You beg, purposely clenching down on him. Knowing he already was in hell with the way you came around him, walls clamping down on his length, it took everything in him not to cum before you, and now with the way you begging for it, it didn’t take him long at all. Driving into you a couple more times before he was leaning against your shoulder and unloading inside you with a low groan.

“You were tiggerific” He smirks still enjoying the puns with his costume. Rolling your eyes, you laugh at him, impressed at how he managed to cut through the charged sexual energy that had filled the air between the two of you.

You remain tied for a minute, but the laughing made you slowly come apart, knowing that you were risking it as it was already you allowed it to happen. Freeing himself from you, you feel as he starts to drip out and quickly move your panties back into place, so he doesn’t make a mess. He notices this right away, having buttoned his onesie back up, and finds it entertaining and a little bit of a turn on that you would be walking around with his cum inside of you.

You grin up at him once you’ve righted your costume, tempted to go another round and by the look in his eyes he’s thinking the same thing but instead, you give those sinful lips a kiss and mumble, “I have a dwarf to get back to.” Walking away from him with a wink, you can feel his eyes on your ass the whole way back to the party.

As soon as you were out of sight, you smile, everything had turned out better than you had planned. You never would have imagined that Tony would follow you out to the balcony nor that it would happen right there, your plan to seduce him after all the hundreds of people in costume went home were thrown out the window. Not that it mattered how it happened as it did, and he came inside you, now you could only hope it was enough to get you pregnant. Your boyfriend didn’t know the surprise that awaited him, there was no way he wouldn’t marry you with a baby on the way and you’d finally get a child like you always wanted and to be Mrs. Y/n Wayne.

***

“Y/n, you look lovely this evening.” Tony commented, his hand around the waist of his girlfriend, but his eyes completely focused on you, roaming over and almost looking possessive about the slight bump you were currently sporting. Judging by his reaction to seeing it the last month at work, you knew he suspected or was aware that it was his and there was a lust that seemed to build up in him because of it. Some male pride that congratulated him for beating his biggest competitor in business, wealth, and status. You didn’t mind as he had finally shown you what that tongue could do and there was a reason he had such a reputation with women.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, I’m hoping tonight is everything you wanted it to be.” You say eyes sparkling with hidden meaning. Gripping onto Bruce’s arm, your engagement ring sparkling in the light as he obviously wanted to be anywhere else but at Tony’s party.

“Not yet but later it will be.” Tony said, eyes shining with the same need that was causing you to wet your panties.”

Managing to break eye contact with you, he spoke the next words to your fiancé, “Congratulations Mr. Wayne.” Bruce smiled in the same fake way Tony did and shook hands before he made a quick exit with his girlfriend, needing to continue his rounds as party host. You didn’t miss the way his hand slipped past you and squeezed your hip lightly nor the cocky smirk he had on, internally gloating in Bruce’s face.

A text followed a few minutes after his departure,

To: Snow White  
_Hi hoe, hi hoe, it's off to my place we go._  
\- Tigger

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoy my fics and have a couple of extra dollars to spare, [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can) (the link to where you can find my ko-fi)


End file.
